1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge lamp lighting apparatus provided with an inverter circuit having at least a pair of switching devices which alternately turn on, and a luminaire in which the discharge lamp lighting apparatus is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
As prior art Japanese patent document Tokkai-Hei 06-283286 discloses a technique for preventing straiation in a discharge lamp by operating a pair of switching devices in a half bridge inverter circuit so as that they have on-duties being asymmetric to each other. According to the patent document, a DC current flows through the discharge lamp by the on-duties being asymmetric to each other. As a result, the straiation is suppressed so that it is hardly recognized by the human eye.
However, in the patent document, since a DC current flows through the discharge lamp, a problem arises called the cataphoresis phenomenon.